Karma
by danceswpenguins9
Summary: Oneshot. Things go from bad to worse for Draco Malfoy. The fangirls have taken over his world, turning everything upside down and driving Draco up the wall with annoyance. Warning: sexual themes


Karma

Draco sat up in bed, pushing his platinum blonde hair out of his eyes and shoving back the silken silver sheets. His dormitory was empty, clearly he had been the last one to sleep in. Now he got up, dressing lazily.

"_He pulls a shirt over his fine, muscled chest, blinking back the vestiges of sleep…" _a young female's voice said, echoing throughout the room.

Draco had just stuffed his head through the neck hole and now he looked around, alarmed, with his arms still caught in his shirt. He saw no one else in the Slytherin boys' dorm, and confused, he called out, "Hello?"

There was no answer. Shaking his head, he finished tugging his shirt over his body. He convinced himself he was just hearing things and got a pair of pants and boxers from the trunk at the foot of his bed. As he started to pull down his underwear to change, a shrill giggle came from directly behind him.

Eyes widening, he spun around, but again there was no one there. Experimenting, he moved the band of his boxers an inch lower. A contented sigh was heard. He raised his pale eyebrows, unsure. Were there girls spying on him? Draco figured to hell with changing his boxers, and pulled his pants on instead. He might be arrogant but he was far from an exhibitionist.

Then he proceeded to check every bit of the room over, looking for any space big enough for a teenage girl to be hiding in. He found nothing and even resorted to feeling the air for anyone in an invisibility cloak. He knew that good for nothing Potter owned one.

Confused when he turned up nothing, Draco gathered his books and supplies, shoving them into his bag. He slid it up onto his shoulder, still looking suspiciously around the dormitory as he left it. The common room had a few younger students in it, and he descended the few steps into the dungeon-like room.

"_He glances around at the common people, masculine sexuality practically rolling off of him in waves…" _a shrill girl's voice announced.

Draco jumped about three feet in the air, startled, and proceeded to glare accusingly at the only female in the room. She, however, stared right back at him, an eyebrow raised questioningly. "See something interesting, Malfoy?" She asked in a bored tone, and he knew her voice was not a match. Feeling slightly feverish, like perhaps he was finally losing it, he shook his head and hurried over to the exit.

He walked in a quicker pace than usual to the Great Hall, intent on grabbing something to eat before his first class. He kept his head ducked low, thoughts jumbled. "Hearing voices…what's next…Could be a curse…" he mumbled to himself. "Might worsen…"

When he shoved open the door and entered the hall, Draco collided hard with someone else and they both rebounded. Draco looked up in surprise to see none other than Harry Potter glaring at him as he bent down to pick up a book he had dropped.

"_They lock eyes in a glare, but beneath the burning hatred is a repressed desire, an unspoken sexual need…" _one of the disembodied female voices rang in Draco's ear. His eyes widening, his mouth twisting in a disgusted frown, he clamped his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out the perverse suggestion.

Harry's glare faded as he stood, instead turning to concern. "Malfoy, are you-are you alright?" he asked hesitantly, as if unsure to even pose the question.

"_As emerald eyes meet gray, the façade falls and Harry can no longer disguise his concern, and underneath it, his lust…" _

Draco pushed harder on his ears, hoping he might be able to pop his own ear drums with the pressure. "Bloody hell, I LIKE GIRLS!" he announced loudly, indignantly to the nameless voice. Unfortunately, all of the people currently around Draco also heard and turned to face him, curious.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Er… that's swell, Malfoy," he said, dodging around Malfoy to leave the hall, casting a suspicious look backwards. Hermione, who had been right next to the boy who lived, took one last withering look at Draco before leaving as well.

Draco shuffled over to the Slytherin table, sitting down as far away from the other students as possible. He kept his gaze low, afraid to catch anyone's attention. The blonde hurriedly crammed bacon into his mouth, washing it down with pumpkin juice. Then he grabbed a couple pieces of toast and stood to leave. He'd keep a low profile, he decided, and maybe the voices would go away.

As he turned to leave, a sickeningly sweet voice called out to him. "Oh, Draco!" He groaned, thinking NOT Pansy, please anyone but her. But as he chanced a glance up, there she was, eagerly darting forward.

As she pulled him into a reluctant hug, one of the voices announced, _"Pansy greets him, memories of the previous night's encounter fresh in her mind."_

Draco cringed as the small brunette girl released him, prattling on about something. He didn't want to hear what was coming next. _"Her body aches for him. Once given a taste of his affection, she is addicted and craves more."_

"-And I told him you probably just slept in late so I waited for you, I figured we could walk to potions together-" the girl was saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Draco interrupted, holding up his hands. Pansy stuttered to a stop, confused. "A taste of my affection? What the hell are you even talking about?"

Pansy raised her eyebrows, shaking her head. "Draco, I didn't say anything like that. What are you going on about?"

"_Their passionate love making-"_ the voice began to continue.

Draco made a sound one might hear from a dying animal before insisting loudly, "I DID _NOT _SLEEP WITH HER!"

Pansy recoiled from Draco, giving him an alarmed look. "Who?" she asked, voice turning suspicious.

"YOU!" He insisted, storming away from her. Pansy ran after him. "Leave me alone, woman!" he shouted at her.

"But Draco, you are acting silly! What is wrong with you!?" She asked, concerned and more than a little hurt by his sudden anger.

Before he had a chance to explain just what was wrong with him (for example, voices that insisted he slept or wanted to sleep with practically everyone he came across) he was cut off. Pansy, who had been running along by his side, had ran right into Oliver Wood.

The burly Gryffindor had been walking to his table. Now he took a step back, surveying her Slytherin badge before offering an insincere sounding, "Sorry."

Pansy stuck her hands on her hips, indignantly snapping back, "You should be, you huge oaf!"

Wood's dark eyebrows furrowed, jaw clenching in anger. "Watch it, sweetheart, you're the one who ran into me!"

Draco, who had stopped to watch the exchange, rolled his eyes as Pansy sputtered, insulted. "Why, I-You horrible-You can't talk to me like that!"

"I believe I just did," Wood retorted, his gaze now turning to Draco as it became a glare.

"_Draco finds himself suddenly attracted to the muscular Quidditch player, and his tough demeanor. On the field they might be enemies, but in private there is undeniable chemistry."_

Malfoy winced his eyes shut in disbelief. "Bloody hell, why don't we just have a massive orgy?" he commented sarcastically. Whoever these nameless voices belonged to, they sure were ten kinds of kinky. Who did they think he was, Hogwart's resident sex fiend?

Wood's eyebrows had shot up beneath his shaggy brown hair at Draco's suggestion, and Pansy had turned to glare in shock at him. "I am not that kind of girl, Draco Malfoy-" she began in a hiss, face beginning to turn red.

Wood took a step back closely followed by a second, head shaking. "Thanks for the invite, Malfoy, but I don't play on that side of the field," he said finally, eyes rounded with disbelief. Then he retreated to the Gryffindor table, plopping down between the Weasley twins-

"_Ooh, twins!"_

and continuing to send alarmed glances over as he most likely related the story to anyone listening. Draco watched, only half interested in the fact that his reputation was slowly crumbling to pieces. He was presently most concerned with the fact that, oh yeah, HE WAS GOING INSANE!

Just as he was considering hyperventilation, a sharp noise rang through the hall. SLAP! as Pansy's hand struck him across one pale cheek, turning it red with a hand mark. "I am never speaking to you again, Draco Malfoy! I'm a lady, you sick bastard!" She turned on one heel and stomped away.

Well, Draco had to admit at least one positive thing had come out of the day so far. Never again would he be bothered by Parkinson or her mindless fawning over the state of his biceps. Before Malfoy could even turn to leave the hall, the Weasley twins had rose from the Gryffindor table. Most of their housemates now turned to watch, mischievous smiles on their faces, as the twins sidled up to Malfoy.

"Gee, Malfoy, we heard tell of an orgy," one twin said.

"Yeah, but we weren't invited!" the other said, pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry, boys, I don't do redheads," Draco drawled, now walking as quickly as possible back in the direction of the dungeons.

"Well, if you change your mind, do give us a call!" One hollered after the blonde Slytherin's retreating back.

"Yes, we can be lovely fun!" the other added, before they broke out into matching peals of laughter.

Draco practically ran down the stairs into the dungeons, seeking out a deserted hallway before pacing in circles. Frantically, he asked the air, "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

There were giggles from multiple girls, the noise of them echoing through the stone chilled Draco to the bone. _"We are your fans, Draco. We love you,"_ they chorused.

"Fans! You're not bloody fans, you're evil!" he shrieked, falling to his knees on the damp stone. He wrapped his arms around himself, rocking back and forth in an attempt to block out the oohs and awes that now surrounded him.

"_Oh, look at him in the fetal position-" "-Yes, isn't he precious?" "He's just the cutest wittle thing ever!"_

Draco could barely contain his relief when a black cloak swept into sight a few feet away. Glancing up, he saw Professor Snape staring down at him, face stern. "What, exactly, are you doing Draco?" he asked slowly, voice bored.

"Oh thank Merlin, Professor!" he exclaimed, standing up. "You've got to help me, there's something wrong with me!"

Snape raised one eyebrow before leaning down slightly. His tone quiet but dangerous, he asked, "Something wrong with you? Have you been bad, Draco?"

Malfoy was rendered momentarily speechless by his mentor's tone. Surely it wasn't possible… "Er, I…I'm not sure I understand…" he said hesitantly.

Professor Snape took a step closer, a sly smile beginning to twist his mouth. "Have you been naughty? Am I going to have to…punish you?" he asked seductively.

Draco's mouth dropped open, his face twisting with disgust and terror. Slowly, he backed up, realizing he might have to make a run for it. "N-No, Professor, I…I've not been bad…" he whispered in horror, reaching into his robes as he felt around for his wand.

"Oh good. You know I love it when you're a good little boy," the teacher purred, starting forward.

"EEK!" Draco took off running. He might not look as athletic as some, but when charged by adrenaline and inspired by gut wrenching fear, he could run like the wind. He tore through the dungeons and up staircases, leaving students and teachers alike staring after him as he ran through half the castle.

Content he had finally lost the deranged potions professor, he collapsed in a pile in the trophy room. He was barely there two seconds before a red eyed feline darted around the corner. She was followed by Mr. Filch, who walked in with a bucket of soapy water and a sponge. Draco groaned, planting his feet on the floor as he prepared to shove himself up and escape.

Filch seemed to notice the Slytherin finally and looked over. He narrowed his eyes before he got to work scrubbing away at a statue.

"Um…You're not going to say anything?" Draco asked uncertainly.

Filch looked back before snapping, "What am I s'posed to say?"

"I-I don't know…You don't…want anything?" Draco pressed cautiously.

The custodian gave him a weird look, wheezing out, "Boy, you best stop messing with me before I give you an old fashioned detention." He glared threateningly at the Slytherin.

Draco stood up. "Sorry, I'll go," he said, slipping out of the doorway as Filch began to sing softly to Mrs. Norris. Draco walked mindlessly, happy that at least classes had started for the day. The halls were mostly empty. Now he thought, until finally he admitted to himself there was only one person who could help him right now.

He hated the man, but he was the only wizard capable of figuring out what was troubling Malfoy. Resigned, Draco started in the direction of the headmaster's office. At the door he randomly guessed the names of sweets until he got the password correct.

After climbing what seemed like a million steps curling spirally upwards, Draco finally arrived at Professor Dumbledore's office. He knocked, and waited until he heard the old man call out, "Enter." Then he shoved the door open and walked in, plopping down tiredly into a chair.

Dumbledore was seated behind his desk, large pointed hat atop his head, twirling his beard around a finger. Fawkes was behind him, preening his feathers in the sunlight. Draco sighed as the headmaster was clearly waiting for him to explain the purpose of his visit.

"Professor, I've got a problem," the blonde said vaguely.

"Have you now?" Dumbledore said, dropping his curl of beard to lean forward on the desk. "Do explain."

"I'm hearing voices. Female voices. They say crude things and are driving me insane. Or am I already insane, because I'm hearing voices in the first place?" Draco asked, pausing to ponder that.

"Sanity is merely a dimension of the shallow thinker's reality. Continue," Dumbledore said dismissively, waving a hand.

"Uh…Right. Well they are saying all these suggestive things. And that's not the worst of it," Draco said, trying to work up the courage to reveal what had happened between him and his teacher. He finally exclaimed, "Professor Snape tried to molest me!"

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, pale blue eyes widening. "That is troublesome…"

"Yes!" Draco agreed loudly, filled with relief that he had finally found someone who understood his predicament.

Professor Dumbledore stood, walking slowly around the desk with his face scrunched up in thought. He came to a stop a foot in front of Malfoy, and leaned back on his desk. He raised a hand, scratching at his chin, as he spoke, "Draco, there is something important we must discuss."

"…Yes?" the Slytherin pressed anxiously.

The old man leaned forward, his half moon glasses slipping down so that they balanced precariously at the tip of his crooked nose. "Do you know about the Chamber of Secrets?"

Draco gulped. Normally he would lie, lie like his life depended on it. But now he dared not to, he wanted the answer to his problems. It was random, to Draco it seemed like the Chamber should have nothing to do with his current predicament. However, he put his faith in the headmaster. "Yes, I do."

"Ah…" Dumbledore said, nodding wisely. He leaned forward even further, until his face was mere inches from Draco's. Then he asked quietly, "Would you like to see my Basilisk?"

* * *

Had it been days? Had it been weeks? Draco didn't know. His normally pristine hair and skin were filthy, marred by dirt because he hadn't had the chance to bathe. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep, his robes and clothing torn from various admirer's hands and narrow escapes.

Now he stood on the tallest of Hogwart's towers, balanced on the edge of the railing. He stared down at the ground so far away it was surreal. The stars twinkled above him in the jet black sky, all of them urging him on. Draco didn't have any options. He couldn't live like this. Surely whatever heaven or hell awaited him would be better than this cosmic torture.

He heard the giggles erupting around him, which surely announced danger. A few seconds later he heard footsteps on the stairs, hushed whispers. They were coming for him. Draco took a deep breath, smiling down at the black earth that would rush up to meet him.

"Stupid fangirls," he said, before jumping.


End file.
